


成年快乐

by Blowwater_company



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 1911, M/M, 善柱, 柱受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: -虽然看起来吊儿郎当，但因为年龄已经成年了，所以想要变得更加成熟的温柔弟弟19为性向不明的哥哥11操碎了心。CP: 金善旴x李柱延，1911，前后有意义Warning: AU+OOC
Relationships: Bottom!Lee Juyeon, Kim Sunwoo/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Kudos: 5





	成年快乐

人与人之间的差距怎么的那么大？

金善旴一边抓着头发，一边苦恼地思考着。

苦恼的源头对金善旴的抓头行为毫无知觉，他侧着身子窝在了懒人沙发里，手里拿着铅笔，正认真地对着辅导书上练习题写写画画。

而坐在金善旴隔壁的孙英宰，更是连头都没抬起来，眼睛只看着习题的样子仿佛是在认真做题。只有金善旴才知道，他的竹马对眼前那些看不到尽头的习题已经快要睡着了。

好在源头本尊终于发现了，他拍了拍孙英宰的肩膀，温言软语地叫他先休息一会。

“善旴也休息一下吧，不要太勉强了。”

天生微翘的嘴角，笑起来会飞扬的眼尾，软软的刘海搭在额头上，一脸人畜无害的样子。

金善旴看了看他，点点头算是答应了。

实则他内心纠结到不行。他面前这位人畜无害的好好先生还安然自若地喝着冰美式，恼得金善旴也口干舌燥起来，赶紧拿起他的草莓果昔吸上几口。

果昔冰冰凉凉的，气泡水的二氧化碳像是跳跳糖那样给口腔带来了弹跳力十足的清爽感，冰沙般的质地又顺滑地划过喉咙。替代了糖浆，特意添加的两勺草莓果酱给熟透的草莓带来了更加馥郁的香气，香甜的味道首先是从鼻腔穿过，再到口腔，再直达大脑皮层。

此时此刻，金善旴的脑子里只剩下了三个字。

真好喝。

而他对面的孙英宰，则是拿着芒果果昔，一脸喜欢得不得了的表情。

这还是那个人从打工的地方带来的。想想也知道，那个人是按着他们两个的喜好，然后再加料做出来这杯特别的果昔。

呼呜……金善旴终于是忍不住出了声。自觉他的感叹太过突兀，就又迅速装作自己被果昔冰到了，故意皱起了眉头。

而那个人只是笑眯眯地望着他和孙英宰，被咖啡沾染后带点水光的嘴唇离开了吸管，“果昔好喝吗？”

还未等金善旴回答，孙英宰已经抢在了前头，“好喝！柱延哥，我喜欢这个，以后也给我做这个嘛。”

“那之后我去打工的时候，再给你带吧。”李柱延转过头来，“善旴呢？你喜欢这个吗？”

金善旴的眼神试图避开李柱延的脸，他低下了头，“嗯，我很喜欢。”

“善旴喜欢就好。”

不用猜都知道李柱延还是那副笑眯眯的样子。

呼呜。

这让金善旴更加郁闷了。

对啊，人与人之间的差距就是这么的大。

想到这里的金善旴垂下了眼神，只好盯着眼前装着草莓果昔的杯子。即使在开足马力的空调下，杯子也没能逃过夏天的热浪，杯身被蒸出了大量的水珠，有几颗水珠甚至承受不住自身的重量，顺着杯缘一路滑向了桌面。

一如当时他看到的李柱延。

额头上豆大的汗珠顺着太阳穴，到颌骨，一路毫无阻碍地没入了绑在脖子上丝带的李柱延。

回想起那天，金善旴又开始纠结。

那天就不该出门。

当时也是无聊，朋友们叫他出去玩，他单纯的以为只是打球而已。没想到的是，真正要去的地方超出了他的想象。

有些昏暗的灯光在头上旋转，红的，蓝的，绿的，让人目眩神迷。舞池内，人与人的距离无限趋近于零。金善旴被朋友拉着扯着，才勉强穿过人群，到达相对少人的吧台。

第一次来这种场合的金善旴其实内心有点虚。虽然平时一副放荡不羁爱自由的样子，但他最多就偷偷地学着像个成年人那样试了几次吸烟的滋味罢了。

说到底，金善旴也只是个刚刚踏入名为“成年”这条界线的普通高中生而已。

而带他来的朋友没有留意到金善旴的细微变化，还一脸熟络地和美女酒保套近乎。那个美女酒保生得高大，穿着修身的黑色西服马甲和白衬衫，只是站着都有种拒人于千里之外的气势。她面无表情地看了他们几个人一眼，便沉默地递了一本酒单给他们。

几个刚成年的男高中生哪懂酒单里的酒意味着什么，你一言我一语的讨论了一会，还讨论不出个所以然来。

美女酒保见坐在一旁看着他们讨论的金善旴有些尴尬，便转身又拿了一本酒单递给了他。

金善旴接过后便打开了那本仅有两三页的酒单，一直在旁边沉默不语的他，实际上脑子正在快速地运转着。

他试图在这些夹杂着英文单词的文字里找出一款他看得懂的酒名，不至于让自己变得尴尬。鉴于金善旴平日基本不碰任何酒精类，即使在家里，陪老爸喝酒最多也只是喝两罐啤酒，更勿论来这种场合喝酒了。

最后还是在酒单里找到他看得懂的酒。他故作镇定，面无表情地指着酒单内的某一行，“长岛冰茶。”

他隔壁的朋友们齐刷刷地感叹，不愧是你啊金善旴。

美女酒保则是对金善旴的选择发出了一个几不可闻的鼻音。

其他几个人见有人领头点单了，便迅速地跟风，点了几杯名字看起来很酷炫的鸡尾酒。而美女酒保连头都不抬，记好了订单后便走到了看不到人的吧台后方。

金善旴迅速把带他来的朋友拉到自己身边来，“怎么想着来这里啊？”

始作俑者一脸理所当然，“成年礼当然要搞点大的啊。”

“而且善旴你不好奇吗？既然成年了，肯定要来看看嘛。”

如果不是场合不合适，金善旴肯定会当场开麦Diss这群不知天高地厚的蠢蛋。

他们怎么不看看周围啊！金善旴恼得当场想扶额叹气。

此时的音乐渐渐变得舒缓，旋转的灯光照不到的角落开始滋生出了混沌，最后的礼节被舞池内的人群尽数抛弃。男男，女女，只有同性在这舞池里互相吸引着。热情主动的早已吻上了对方，矜持被动的也已放下了骄傲，彼此耳厮鬓摩。

这种场景哪是一群普通的男高中见识过的。一群半大的男孩尴尬地试图把视线放到合适的位置，却发现无论哪个位置都是不合适的。

幸好美女酒保适时的奉上了刚才点的酒，仿佛是见到了救星，好几个人拿起酒就咽下了大半杯。

鸡尾酒里大量的糖浆迷惑了他们的味觉，但至少能把他们在这尴尬的氛围里拯救出来。

金善旴也赶紧拿起酒杯喝了起来，他第一次遇到这种情况，除了紧张和尴尬，他什么都想不起来。

但下一秒，他就被口腔内浓厚的草莓味覆盖了。馥郁的草莓香气抢夺了他大部分的嗅觉，顺滑的草莓冰沙混合着少到几乎可以忽略不计的酒味掠过他的舌尖。这并不是他点的长岛冰茶，金善旴很确定，至少他还是认得长岛冰茶配料表里写的Coke是代表可乐的意思。

他一脸不解地望向了美女酒保。只见她用手指指向了远处的一个黑暗的角落，“刚才有一位帅哥说，这杯酒他请你。”

金善旴十分慌张，大大的眼睛满是疑惑，这……到底是什么情况啊？？？

不过……这杯酒挺好喝的。

美女酒保见他的表情有些纠结，就自顾自地开始介绍起了酒，“他请你喝的那杯叫成人思乐冰，又名草莓Daiquiri。”

和别的鸡尾酒不一样，这杯酒并不会让金善旴感到任何酒精带来的神经麻痹感。和他那些已经有了醉意的同伴，甚至有人已经趴在了吧台上昏睡过去的不同，这杯酒只是单纯的让金善旴有种微醺感，但理智仍然存在。

他看了一眼已经在一旁或是瘫软，或是抱着彼此喋喋不休的同伴们，视线最后又回归到了这一杯酒上。

究竟是谁呢？

“先别看酒了。”美女酒保抬头示意金善旴往远处的一个方向看，“好戏准备要开始了。”

舞池内的灯光早已变成了纯粹的红色，仅留了一盏镁光灯射向了远处高一截的主舞台。舞池内的人群不知何时散去，留下了大片空白，仿佛是在等待着谁把这空白填满。

没等多久，音乐就换成了当下流行的外国歌曲，中等速度的旋律伴随着鼓点和电子音，提醒着即将上演的戏码有多值得期待。

一个小节刚结束，突然有个男人走入了舞池中央。墨色的丝带遮住了男人大半张脸，但这张脸无论如何掩盖，金善旴这辈子都不会认错。

是李柱延。

从小和金善旴一起长大的邻家哥哥，传说中“别人家的儿子”的李柱延。

就在那眨眼间，金善旴好像是忘了呼吸。

他不知道是李柱延出现在这个场合更让他惊讶，还是李柱延在舞池内跳着独舞这点更让人冲击。复数以上的情绪在同一时间内冲击着金善旴的理智，而名为理智的那根弦，在李柱延解下丝带的那瞬间，迅速断裂。

红色的灯光太过暧昧，暗色的纱衣太过遮掩，黑色的皮裤勾勒出只属于李柱延的美妙线条，却被宽松的黑色无袖背心封锁。本是用来封锁视觉的墨色丝带，被李柱延取下后随意地绑在了脖颈上。

那丝带并不是在封锁他的视觉，而是在禁锢他人的视线，把所有人的视线牢牢地锁在李柱延身上。

而金善旴也确实那样做了，他只能呆呆地望着李柱延踏上了主舞台。

随着歌词改编的舞蹈动作诱惑着台下的男男女女，舞蹈的线条混合了男性的力量与女性的柔美，李柱延的一举一动都在蛊惑着人心。

那是所有人都感叹的美态。

半露的肩膀，被眼影点缀得更加妩媚的眼尾，男士高跟皮靴踩在地上的每一个响声完美地扣在了节拍上。这一切，都颠覆了金善旴以往对李柱延的认知。

没有整洁的蓝色校服，不是品学兼优的学长，更不是在学校舞台上收获一众女同学尖叫声的街舞社社长。

那是金善旴所不认识的李柱延。

直到李柱延结束表演离场，金善旴都还未能回过神来。

“很精彩对不对？”站在吧台后的美女酒保的声音让金善旴的精神重新复位，她叼着一根未点燃的烟，又看了眼金善旴那群已经醉倒的朋友们，“真可惜，你的朋友们没看到我们台柱的表演。”

“他可不常在舞池中央跳舞呢。”

金善旴睁大了眼睛，这句话的意思是？

“你的这杯酒是我们台柱请的，朗姆酒的量还特意提醒我要减半。”

“他说，祝你成年快乐。”

余下的情节金善旴已经不想细想。那杯草莓Daiquiri还未喝完，他的同伴还未清醒，金善旴的大脑和身体已经选择了落荒而逃。

李柱延知道他来了。

在舞池中央跳舞是想让金善旴看到他跳舞吧？

犯规，太犯规了。

从回忆中抽离，金善旴抬头看了看正在做题的李柱延。明明已经升学了，还依然来给他和孙英宰补课，无论是外表还是行为都是一等一的好哥哥。

刘海垂下来的模样，和当时在酒吧里梳起头发带着耳钉的样子相距甚远。

这就是人与人之间的差距吧。

金善旴知道的，他是别的家长教育自家小孩时最常用的反面教材，而李柱延是典型的别人家的孩子。

即使是去干“坏事”，金善旴也是第一个被发现的程度。

但金善旴从未想过，李柱延会以那种形象出现在他面前。

偏偏这人，即使被发现了也一脸泰然自若，甚至还拿了一杯和那杯草莓Daiquiri味道相似的草莓果昔来提醒金善旴。

仿佛是在说，李柱延他啊，什么都知道哦。

真是太犯规了！

金善旴深呼吸了一口气，即使是这样，他也有些事想要确认一下。

硬是把孙英宰支使出去买吃的，房内只剩下他和李柱延两人。金善旴又深呼吸了好几次，他的大脑正在高速运转，他试图选择出合适的词汇和李柱延进行对话。、

但李柱延比金善旴要更直接，“善旴是有事要和我说吗？”

“对。”金善旴眼神不再闪躲，他直视着李柱延，终于是把内心的疑问说了出来，“柱延哥你……为什么会在那间酒吧里？”

“我听酒保说，你是那里的台柱……”

“我不是要干涉哥在做什么啦……只是……呃……那间酒吧……”

“那是间很特别的酒吧，对吗？”李柱延没再继续窝在懒人沙发，他手肘撑在了桌面上，托着腮，身体大幅度向前，像是在等金善旴继续问下去。

金善旴没有被突然靠前的李柱延吓到，他继续镇定地问出他困扰他很久的问题，“哥，你为什么在那里跳舞啊？是打工的薪水比较高吗？其实哥你可以不用……”

“不是哦。”李柱延打断了金善旴，“我只是觉得那里很有趣，而且有些很厉害的舞者也会在那里表演。”

“但哥你也可以在别的地方表演啊。”金善旴直直地望着李柱延的双眼，他的眼神不再迷惑,“就，我不是歧视啦……如果哥……是‘那边’的人也不要紧，我只是想不通为什么哥要那样做而已。”

李柱延被金善旴的暴击发言逗笑了，笑得连眼尾都飞扬了起来，“善旴是很在意吗？”

“呃……那个……怎么说呢……就……”金善旴一下子不知道怎么回答比较好。

总不可能说他在意了很久，甚至还上网查了很多资料去了解，害怕问错了会伤害到李柱延，又害怕他不问的话李柱延会继续在那里表演。

甚至他还自我反省一段时间，是不是他平常太自由放荡，时常对外界给他的评价过分无所谓，反而逆向影响到了李柱延。

李柱延没有急着回答，他伸手揉了揉金善旴柔软的头发，像是在安慰他，“善旴啊，你真是太温柔了。”

“对了，那天的酒好喝吗？我觉得你会喜欢草莓，那个所以给你点了。”

“柱延哥你别打岔！”金善旴抓住还在揉他头发的大手，“我是真的很认真的在问你。”

李柱延也不在意手腕被钳住。他用空出来的另一只手，一个用力，一个转身，就把金善旴按在了他刚才坐的懒人沙发上，“既然善旴你那么在意……”

“为什么不自己求证一下呢？”

倒在懒人沙发里的金善旴羞红了脸。李柱延的语气太过理直气壮，仿佛心虚的人应该是金善旴才对。

“这是哥你说的。”他也不知道哪里来的勇气，一把扯过李柱延的衣服的领口，两人的距离瞬间靠近，金善旴的嘴唇准确无误地贴到了李柱延的额发。

贴近的时间短得可怜，金善旴几乎是贴上去后又瞬间退开。他知道他自己是鲁莽的，但他想不到更好的办法，让李柱延能明白他想表达的意思。

不知为何，他感觉自己的鲁莽应该是凑效了，李柱延被他亲了之后一句话都没说，整个人安静地保持着被金善旴拉着领口的姿势。

房间内的空气凝结了，还是勇敢的金善旴打破了沉默，“哥，你看，其实你也不是……”

还未等金善旴说完，李柱延就爆出一阵狂笑。

“善旴啊善旴。”

李柱延又念了他的名字好几遍，被亲过的额发贴近了金善旴的额头，他亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭金善旴的，“你啊你……真是太可爱了。”

“真的……好可爱。”

“但你也太嫩了。”

李柱延把金善旴攥紧他领口的手指一根一根的剥开，稍稍整理了一下领口便坐在了一旁，“我不是哦。”

“可是哥你……呃……不是的话……”金善旴还是不放心。以他对李柱延的理解，平常一脸真挚的他，在这关键时刻还这么吊儿郎当实在不太像他的风格。

“你知道我说谎很烂的嘛。”李柱延又笑眯了眼，“所以我刚才说的都是实话啦。”

“不过呢……”李柱延见金善旴像是安心了的样子，故意停顿了一下，“金善旴你的吻技真的有够烂的。”

呃……金善旴无法否认。

“反正柱延哥你也没有亲过别人啊。”

“谁说的？”李柱延微微张大眼睛，“我可没说过。”

“？？？哥你？！？！”轮到金善旴睁大眼睛，一脸的匪夷所思。

“我.有.和.店.里.的.人.试.过.哦.男.的.女.的.都.有。”

典型的李柱延说谎模式。“哥你别想骗我。”

李柱延拍掌大笑，“接吻而已，又不代表什么。”

“要试试看吗？反正就一个吻而已。还是说……你怕了？”

金善旴被李柱延的提议吓到了，甚至很可怕的是，他有那么一瞬间，心动了。

见金善旴不语，李柱延也知道这个玩笑开大了，本打算随便找个借口打发过去。没想到他又被金善旴抓住了手腕，只见金善旴低下头，表情阴暗不明。

李柱延侧着头，试图看清金善旴的表情，却被他一把搂住后颈，“试就试。”

下一秒李柱延的眼前只剩下一片阴影。肉嘟嘟的嘴唇有些过度用力，突然凑近磕得李柱延上唇有些痛。

但时间并不像偶像剧内的旁白说的那样漫长，几秒钟并没有一个世纪那么长。甚至这几秒钟的时间过去了，肉嘟嘟的嘴也唇仅仅从过度用力，变成了只是轻轻地贴着李柱延的嘴唇而已。

很纯粹的肉贴肉。

李柱延也不急，他耐心地等金善旴放开他。他眼前的纯情小男孩对第一次和同性的“接吻”显然还未缓冲过来，松开李柱延后的他满脸通红，甚至傻乎乎的用手掌捂住了自己的嘴唇。

仿佛被强吻的人不是李柱延，而是金善旴。

“你啊，还是太嫩了点。”

“接吻不是这样的。”

李柱延失笑，也不管眼前的金善旴究竟缓冲过来没，拨开他捂住嘴唇的手便反手搂过他的后颈。

微翘的嘴唇很好的含住肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，接着微翘的嘴唇微微张开，用齿列轻轻地咬了咬肉肉的下唇。本来紧闭着的嘴唇吓得张开了些许缝隙，灵巧的舌头便趁着这个时机窜了进去。

李柱延没有做过多的纠缠，舌头与舌头之间的短兵交接他并不擅长，他只是单纯地，用舌头扫过了金善旴敏感的上颚。之后就没有过多的停留，滑过金善旴的齿列后便缩回了舌头，专心致志地舔咬起金善旴肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。

而金善旴已然被惊得连眼睛都忘了闭上，他瞪圆的眼睛只能看到李柱延闭上双眼的脸。此时此刻，无论是他的上唇还是下唇，都被李柱延仔细的舔吻着。

他已经忘了是自己冲动在先，嘴唇被一个同性，甚至是自己认识了很久的哥哥亲吻时的感觉太过奇妙，让他一下子丧失了思考的能力。金善旴遵循着本能，学着李柱延刚才的动作，主动的把舌头探入李柱延的嘴唇里，无论是上颚还是齿列，都仔仔细细地划过。

甚至还无师自通，遇到李柱延的舌头时，还不忘和它缠卷在一起。

本来只是几秒钟的吻，结果被延长到按分钟来计算，最后还是李柱延主动结束这个比想象中还要漫长的吻。

前足球主将的肺活量太可怕了，正在喘着气的李柱延心想。他刚刚被缠住舌头的时候，还以为自己就要被彻底抢掉所有能呼吸的空气。

而对面脸红红的金善旴像是意犹未尽。第一次和李柱延的接吻，比想象中要更加甜蜜，冰美式也不像他想象中那样的苦涩。

况且，李柱延软软的嘴唇真的很适合接吻。

金善旴本想再和李柱延说些什么，只是很不凑巧的，孙英宰在这个恰到好处的时刻回来了。

见两人沉默地坐在一旁，金善旴还微微地喘着气的样子，孙英宰满脸的疑惑，“你们……吵架了？”

“没有啦。”还是李柱延率先开口，“我刚刚只是教了善旴一些事而已。”

孙英宰见金善旴没说话，算是默认了。这种被两个人撇开的感觉让孙英宰有点不爽，他一把抱住李柱延的腰，可怜兮兮的撒娇道，“柱延哥我也要学啦！不能偏心只教善旴！！！”

被抱的李柱延只好拍了拍他的肩膀以作安慰，说以后有机会再教，然后又像哄哭闹的小孩那般哄了哄孙英宰。

而坐在一旁的金善旴一直沉默不语。

李柱延才不会用这种哄小孩的方式来哄他，毕竟金善旴已经知道了他的底牌。

他好像开始懂得成年人的快乐了。

End.


End file.
